Say Yes -Kristao-
by RDTSDY
Summary: Kris dan teman-temannya yang tengah bosan melakukan sebuah permainan dan mereka melakukan kesepakatan yang kalah harus mendapatkan hukuman,dan hukuman apa yang akan didapatkan oleh Kris? GS,Gaje,KrisTao.


Say Yes

Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Other EXO member

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama

Summary: Kris dan teman-temannya yang tengah bosan melakukan sebuah permainan dan mereka melakukan kesepakatan yang kalah harus mendapatkan hukuman,dan hukuman apa yang akan didapatkan oleh Kris? GS,Gaje,KrisTao.

T/N: nggak mau banyak ngomong,ini FF GS pertama saya jadi jika ceritanya aneh mohon dimaklumi belum terlalu berbakat saya jadi author, dan tentu saja ff ini Kristao again :D. Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Cuaca sangat panas hari,sangat malas untuk melakukan kegiatan di cuaca yang sangat panas seperti ini termasuk 3 namja yang berada disalah satu kelas di sekolah ternama di korea selatan ini,mereka hanya menatap malas papan tulis yang ada didepan mereka,tidak ada guru disana,mengingat beberapa guru sedang melakukan rapat diruang kepala sekolah termasuk guru 3 namja ini.

"hei,aku bosan"ucap salah satu dari ketiga namja tersebut.

"aku juga"kedua namja lainnya juga ikut berbicara.

3 Namja itu adalah Chanyeol,Kris dan Kai,mereka adalah ketiga namja yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi papan tulis yang terlihat bersih hari ini.

"ingin melakukan sesuatu supaya tidak bosan?"tanya Kris,namja paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga.

"bolos"jawab Kai sang namja berkulit tan dan namja paling muda diantara mereka bertiga.

"itu ide yang sangat buruk"ucap Kris sambil menatap Kai tajam.

"hehehehe"Kai hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Kris.

"bagaimana kalau melakukan sebuah permainan?"ucap Chanyeol namja yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"permainan apa?"tanya Kris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Tebak-tebakan"Jawab Chanyeol setelah berfikir cukup lama.

"seperti anak kecil saja"ucap Kai.

"betul kata Kai"Kris pun menyetujui ucapan Kai.

"tak apalah dari pada kita bosan sendiri di kelas"ucap Chanyeol santai.

Kris dan Kai terlihat berfikir sebentar, menimang-nimang ucapan Chanyeol, benar juga dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa lebih baik melakukan permainan ini,pikir mereka berdua.

"baiklah"ucap Kai dan Kris bersamaan.

"okee,peraturannya jika yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya akan mendapat hukuman dan yang bisa menjawab akan mendpat hadiah,bagaimana ?setuju?"tanya Chanyeol pada Kai dan Kris.

"okee,kami setuju"ucap Kris menyetujui.

"sipp,sekarang kita mulai,aku duluan"Chanyeol mulai memutar pensil yang berada dihadapannya mengingat tidak ada botol disini jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan berputar tidak terlalu lama sampai tiba-tiba pensil berhenti berputar dan mengarah kearah Kai.

"hyaa,,Kkamjong jawab pertanyaanku. Ada seorang pedangang apel, membeli apel seharga 100 won kemudian menjualnya lagi 200 adalah siapa nama penjual apel itu"tanya Chanyeol semangat.

"itu aneh,bahkan dalam soal tadi kau tidak menyebutkan sebuah namapun,aku tidak tau, aku menyerah"jawab Kai setelah dia berfikir cukup lama.

"baiklah karena kau kalah, aku ingin kau melakukan dance didepan kelas dengan diiringi lagu'nya Sistar Give It To Me"Perintah Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Mwoo? Apa kau gila? Itu sangat memalukan,aku tidak mau melakukannya"tolak Kai.

"lakukan tidak atau kau malah ingin melakukannya diruang kepala sekolah,eoh?"ancam Chanyeol.

"aishh,kejamnya,baiklah akan kulakukan"Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kelas sementara Kris dan Chanyeol tertawa puas dibelakang sana.

"hei ada yang punya lagu'nya Sistar Give It To Me,tolong putar lagunya untukku"tanya Kai pada teman satu kelasnya dan salah satu yeoja mulai memutarkan lagu Give It To Me untuk Kai.

Kai mulai melakukan dance'nya, beberapa murid ada yang menahan tawanya saat melihat Kai menari tapi ada juga yang menatap kagum pada Kai. Kai segera kembali ketempat duduknya,terlihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

"puas sudah membuatku malu?"tanya Kai sinis pada Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"haha itu tadi sangat lucu tapi juga sangat bagus,iyakan Kris?"Chanyeol berucap sambil menahan tawanya.

"haha benar sekali"Kris menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan masih tertawa.

"cihh menyebalkan"Kai mendengus pelan melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terus saja menertawakannya.

"oke, jadi tadi itu jawabannya apa?"tanya Kai sedikit kesal.

"Ada"jawab Chanyeol masih sambil menahan tawanya.

"bagaimana bisa?"tanya Kai bingung.

"coba baca ulang pertanyaannya tadi"perintah Chanyeol.

Kai kembli mengulang-ulang pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi dan benar saja memang jawabannya adalah 'Ada'.

"sudah paham?"tanya Chanyeol.

"sudah,baik sekarang giliranku" Kai segera memutar pensilnya dan dia tersenyum puas saat ujung pensil berhenti menghadap kearah Kris.

"hoho,Kris ge jawab pertanyaanku ini, 4+3×2 hasilnya berapa?"tanya Kai pada Kris yang duduk disampingnya.

"10"jawab Kris singkat.

"hhaha kau hebat ge, baiklah hadiahmu nanti pulang sekolah"ucap Kai sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kris.

Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai,dia segera memutar pensil dihadapannya dan pensil segera berhenti dan mengarah pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol,Ayam berkokok Harimau?"tanya Kris.

"Harimau pagi"jawab Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Baiklah jawabanmu benar"ucap Kris.

"yuhuu aku berhasil,, baik sekarang giliranku"Chanyeol kembali memutar pensil dan sekarang tepat berhenti mengarah kearah Kris lagi.

"hoho,Kris kau kena lagi"ucap Chanyeol cengengesan.

"baik jawab pertanyaanku ini, Seorang namja ingin masuk ke ruang kerjanya, tetapi ia lupa dengan passwordnya, yang dia ingat hanya lima angka. Berikut petunjuk untuk kelima angka tersebut:

Angka ke lima di tambah angka ke tiga sama dengan empat belas

Angka ke empat lebih besar satu angka dari angka ke dua

Angka pertama lebih kecil satu angka dari dua kali angka ke dua

Angka ke dua di tambah angka ke tiga sama dengan sepuluh

Jumlah keseluruhan angka tersebut sama dengan tiga puluh

Berapakah kelima angka tersebut?" Chanyeol menuliskan pertanyaan yang lumayan banyak itu dibuku tulisnya dan meyerahkannya pada Kris.

Kris hanya diam saja menerima buku dari Chanyeol,sungguh dia tidak terlalu paham dengan matematika dan jika kalian tahu soal ini lumayan rumit untuk ukuran seorang Kris.

"ge,ini sangat sulit"ucap Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol yang berada didepannya.

"emmt,,kurasa tidak juga"Chanyeol berucap santai.

"ya itu untukmu,tapi untuk Kris ge,,lihat saja dia tidak berkedip dari tadi memandangi soal itu"ucap Kai sambil menunjuk Kris yang sedari tadi diam memandangi soal yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

"baiklah Kris, sudah menemukan jawabannya atau kau ingin menyerah saja?"tanya Chanyeol pada Kris sambil terkekeh pelan.

"ini sangat sulit,baiklah aku menyerah saja"uap Kris pasrah.

"yoshh,baiklah siap menerima hukumanmu?"tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"maybe,tapi jawab dulu soalmu ini"Kris berucap sambil menyerahkan buku yang dia pegang pada Chanyeol.

"okee, lihat ini baik-baik" ucap Chanyeol kemudian mulai mengambil pensil dan mengerjakan soal yang dia buat sendiri.

"anggap saja 5 angka itu adalah pertama adalah Angka ke lima di tambah angka ke tiga sama dengan empat belas jadi sama saja e+c=14 dan clue kedua adalah angka keempat lebih besar satu angka dari angka kedua itu berarti d - b = 1 - d = 1 + b,dan clue ketiga adalah angka pertama lebih kecil satu angka dari dua kali angka kedua jadi 2b - a = 1 - a = 2b – 1,clue keempat adalah angka kedua ditambah angka ketiga sama dengan sepuluh jadi b + c = 10 - c = 10 – b,dan clue terakhir adalah Jumlah keseluruhan angka tersebut sama dengan tiga puluh jadi a + b + c + d + e = 30 - (2b-1) + b + (10-b) + (1+b) + e = 30.

Dan begini cara pengerjaannya,pertama-tama keluarkan semua angka dan huruf yang ada didalam kurung hasilnya seperti ini - 2b-1+b+10-b+ 1+b+e = 30,lalu kerjakan sesuai huruf yang sama terlebih dahulu 3b+10+e=30 - 3b+e = 20. Selanjutnya beginilah langkah pengerjaannya *e + c = 14 - e + (10- b)= 14. *e = 4 + b. *3b + e = 20. * 3b + (4+ b)= 20 3b+b=20-4 4b=16 b=16/4 b=4. * d = 1 + b d=1+4=5. * a = 2b – 1 a=2(4)-1 a=8-1 a=7. * c = 10 - b = 6. * e = 4 + b = 8. Jadi hasilnya adalah A=7,B=4,C=6,D=5,E=8 jadi password ruang kerja namja itu adalah 74658,, baiklah kalian sudah paham?"Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tidak berkedip sedari tadi.

"ge,ini hebat, belajar dari siapa kau?"tanya Kai terkagum-kagum.

"haha,kau tak perlu tau,jadi kalian sudah paham?"tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"walaupun sebenarnya belum terlalu paham, tapi aku akan bilang "iya" saja"ucap Kris akhirnya.

"ingin kuulang sekali lagi supaya kalian paham?"tawar Chanyeol.

"tidak usah"teriak Kai.

"baiklah baiklah, Kris sudah siap mendapat hukumanmu?"tanya Chnyeol pada Kris.

"hmmt"Kris hanya menjawab dengan gumanan pelan.

"baiklah aku ingin kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis panda kelas X itu"ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Mwoo? Apa maksudmu yeol? Aku tak mau"Tolak Kris.

"mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau akan aku ambil dia"ancam Chanyeol,sepertinya hari ini Chanyeol suka sekali mengancam orang eoh -,-"

"yakk dia punyaku,berani kau ambil dia,kupastikan besok kau sudah berada di rumah sakit"Kris berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"jadi,mau melakukannya atau tidak?"tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"huhhh, nanti pulang sekolah"ucap Kris kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Kai.

"sekarang saja,kudengar hari ini kelas pandamu itu sedang olahraga"ucap Chanyeol.

"aku tidak mau"Tolak Kris.

"ayolah ge,sekarang saja,aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kyungie"rengek Kai sambil menarik-narik seragam milik Kris.

"huhh,baiklah"Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya,mereka bertiga berjalan menuju tepi lapangan,menghampiri 2 yeoja yang tengah bersantai dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Kris mengatur nafasnya, dia merasa sangat berdebar hari ini,berjalan pelan menghampiri dua yeoja itu,mengarahkan pandangannya pada yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda dan memiliki mata bak mata panda.

"Tao"panggil Kris pada salah satu yeoja itu. Kedua yeoja itu menoleh tapi salah satu dari yeoja itu langsung pergi saat mendapat panggilan dari Kai untuk menghampirinya.

"eh,Kris ge,,ada apa?"tanya yeoja cantik itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"emmt,,ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"ucap Kris sedikit gugup.

Tao-yeoja panda- mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tingkah Kris yang aneh tak seperti biasanya.

"apa itu?"tanya Tao lagi.

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu ahh lebih tepatnya mencintaimu,jadi maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"tanya Kris sambil menatap dalam mata Tao.

"say yes" "say yes" "say yes" entah kenapa sekarang semua teman-teman Tao dan Kris sudah berada disekitar Kris dan Tao, mereka berteriak supaya Tao mau menerima Kris menjadi namjachingunya.

'please say yes'teriak Kris dari dalam hati sambil menggenggam tangan Tao.

Tao merona merah saat semua teman-temannya dan teman Kris masih saja terus meneriakinya untuk menerima Kris,sebenarnya Tao juga sangat menyukai Kris tapi dia tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya,dia sangat takut kalau ternyata Kris tak menyukainya tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, Kris ternyata juga menyukainnya.

"Yes"jawab Tao singkat tapi sangat bermakna untuk Kris.

Kris membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Tao barusan,dia tidak percaya dia ingin mendengarkannya sekali lagi.

"Tao,kau tidak bercanda?"Tanya Kris kaget.

"tentu tidak ge"ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"ahhh gomawo my lovely baby panda"teriak Kris senang kemudian segera menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"ge,lepaskan~aku malu"ucap Tao dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"hehe mian baby,saranghae"ucap Kris tulus.

"nado"jawab Tao dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"cieee yang udah diterima,jangan lupa pajaknya"teriak Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"tak ada pajak-pajakan"Kris pun juga berteriak.

"huu kau pelit"Koor Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"whatever"ucap Kris kemudian menarik Tao pergi dari situ.

"ge,kita mau kemana,aku masih ada jadwal setelah ini?"tanya Tao.

"kita bolos saja hari ini"jawab Kris dengan senyum tampannya.

"uhh,bolos itu tidak baik"Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"hanya sekali saja"Kris mulai membuka pelan pintu yang ada didepannya,ternyata Kris mengajak Tao menuju atap sekolah.

"kita disini saja"ucap Kris kemudian memdudukan dirinya di kursi yang disediakan disana dan Taopun juga mendudukan dirinya disamping Kris.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang berbica satupun baik itu Kris maupun Tao sampai akhirnya Kris mulai angkat bicara.

"Tao, I Love You"ucap Kris sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Tao.

Tao yang mendengarnya, kembali merasakan pipinya merona merah.

"Love you too gege"ucap Tao sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Kris untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Kris tersenyum singkat kemudian membalas pelukan Tao, memeluknya semakin erat takut jika dia melepasnya dia akan kelilangan yeoja yang sangat dia cintai ini.

END

Riview please~


End file.
